syphonfilterfandomcom-20200213-history
Syphon Filter Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Other policies for this Wikia should be decided by the wiki community. It's generally best to keep policies as simple as possible, and not to introduce too many rules. A growing wiki can usually do well with a few simple policies and a lot of goodwill and cooperation. Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here. See also Project:Simplified ruleset Rules, standards and principles General overview Certain policies and rules are expected to be followed on the Syphon Filter Wiki by both registered AND anonymous users. Admins WILL enforce these policies all the time, and individuals who break these rules WILL be suspended or banned. YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WARNED!!! As ever, the administration on this wiki strives to keep our policy short and simple. If there is a rule that could be simplified, broadened, or improved, please do not hesitate to drop a message on this article's talk page. The same should be done with queries, complaints, etc - bring them up on the discussion page. Rules Anonymous users The wiki is generally available for contributions from the community by and large, making this a diversified, (and more importantly, RELIABLE!) source of information available to everyone with internet access. Anonymous users are those without an account on this wiki or who did not sign in. The same rules apply to anonymous users as registered users. They must be aware that even though they are not a registered user, their activites can still be tracked and they CAN be banned from this wiki should they fail to comply with the Syphon Filter Wiki's policies. Universal Universal rules govern all of the wiki's hosted on the Wikia server, they are available to view here. Simplified Wikipedia Ruleset A page of rules based on a simplified ruleset from the world's largest wiki, Wikipedia, is available to view here. All editors are encouraged to read them. General common sense The Syphon Filter Wiki staff asks kindly that all users use common sense when dealing with articles and other editors. Be polite and civil; only edit if you've played ALL the games in the series, are sure of the information AND can fully credit it to a reliable source. Advertisements and marketing All advertisements on this wiki are sold and managed by Wikia, Inc. If the content of these ad's seem abusive and/ or inappropriate in any way, please contact the Wikia staff. Plagarism Plagarism is the exact copying of content against copyrights and / or without crediting the original source. This will NOT be tolerated on the Syphon Filter Wiki. Admins and users WILL be an active part in preventing the spread of plagarism by reporting suspicious content and/or finding and crediting the source(s) of the article information. Further guidelines 1 - NO flaming or fighting. I'm very, very, VERY serious about this. It's ok to disagree or to argue about something. But NO insults or flame wars. This will NOT be tolerated. 2 - Abide to basic rules of most forums, NO NSFW stuff. That means naked pictures/porn/sexual material, violence/gore, horrifying/terrifying content, drugs/alcohol, obscene/explicit things etc are all NOT permitted. Intimidation, death threats and extreme warnings will NOT be accepted - with exceptions permitted in extenuating circumstances (eg, an admin telling somebody to stop their crap). 'Cheating'-related content will all similarly justify a block. Racism and sexism is also RESTRICTED. All users will be respected! 3 - Have fun! We're all fellow SF fans, after all. So let's make the BEST of it! 4 - Threads and posts that solicit upvotes WILL be deleted. 5 - Impersonation of other users and/ or famous people WILL lead to a penalty. Unacceptable usernames and/or those which mock fellow users WILL have the same consequence. Should you have been blocked previously and return on a new account, your posts WILL be deleted and your new account(s) WILL be range-banned. 6 - I'm tired of "I win" posts, bickering, rivalries and general obnoxiousness of that ilk, etc. Here's where it gets fun, and for the rest of you, funny. If you piss off a mod with your behavior towards another member or, possibly but less likely, the mods themselves, and they deem it fit within their judgement, you WILL get blocked for an indeterminate time frame. As you know, almost no ban is permanent on SFW EXCEPT for those selected few who hold the dubious distinction of being recognised as hackers and/or general troublemakers. Should you exceed what the mods believe to be unacceptable actions, you WILL be sequestered to a penalty for a block of time, dependent on the offense committed. Destructive editors and vandals that demand blocks WILL be barred from editing the wiki in gradually increasing periods of time depending on the magnitude of vandalism or controversial edits and/or if they were punished previously. With the meting of a penalty, the mod responsible MUST give a general account of the person's offense AND a reason to justify the actions taken on the list of IP blocks. The mod shall also be responsible for removing the block in accordance with the specified time. This should equal hilarity....so step on up and get yourself banned for the sake of humour on SFW. (Certain individuals however may warrant an instant perma-ban; no warning provided) 7 - You are welcome to SFW if you have played all the games in the series and thus have an encyclopedic knowledge of the games. If you post nothing helpful, simply spam, make fun of somebody, vandalise etc, this will NOT be tolerated. Furthermore, if you intentionally derogatory, non-applicable, abusive and/or fake material on the talk pages and/or in article contents, under NO circumstances will this be tolerated. Offenders will NOT be given a chance to explain themselves nor will they receive warnings before they are banned. '''ENFORCEMENT OF INSTANT BAN FOR THE FIRST INSTANCE OF VANDALISM AND DOUCHEBAGGERY; NO WARNING AHEAD OF TIME. '''A message on the list of IP block addresses will clearly explain the reason for the ban. Pages will also be protected for the good of the general community at admin's discretions.*